Boursin et le panier de champignons
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Histoire d'un malheureux hobbit trahi par son destin au moment où il découvre la chose la plus parfaite de sa vie. Bouh.


One Shot St Parfait

_Défi pour le Poney. Poney je t'aime, pardonne moi pour ce retard. _

_One Shot dédicassé à Sucrette, la plus charmante de toutes les sucreries et autres nourritures que j'ai pu croisé ! (ainsi qu'à Albane et Clemence, parce que je suis leur preferée !)_

_N'oublions pas Monsieur Boursin et Cyril Lignac qui m'ont grandement inspirés p _

_Allez, pour la St Parfait, voici l'histoire d'un hobbit gourmand qui découvre le plus parfait comestible du monde : le champignon. _

_(ah, et un joyeux anniversaire à ma Crapouille)_

Le jeune hobbit enfourna son soufflé aux carottes dans l'un des immenses fours de la cuisine de Monsieur Celeri. C'était le cinquième qu'il faisait en moins d'une heure : son plat avait vraiment du succès auprès des clients du restaurant.

Ses deux camarades apprentis cuisiniers, Felix et Margault, le jalousaient secretement. Ils n'avaient pas autant de talent que lui en matière de soufflé, de patisserie, ni en matière de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, et à cause de lui et de son talent leur chef leur déléguait les tâches les plus basses de la cuisine.

Monsieur Céléri lui même craignait que l'élève dépasse le maître... Le petit hériterait très certainement de l'établissement, mais cela serait vraiment une atteinte à son honneur que des clients sachent avant qu'il prenne sa retraite, qu'un simple apprenti était meilleur cuisinier que le fameux chef Monsieur Celeri, trois radis en or à son actif en 50 ans de carrière !

« La famille Sandebluc à beaucoup apprécié leur sauté de lapins aux pommes de terre petit » marmonna t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

« Je suis ravi qu'ils aient apprécié chef ! » couina le hobbit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« J'ai passé une commande chez le Père Magotte, mais son commis est malade, et les livraisons sont très lentes cette semaine... C'est pourtant une commande très spéciale, qui ne peut pas attendre : des champignons, les meilleurs, pour l'anniversaire de mariage de ma femme et moi. Va les chercher, et ne soit pas en retard pour le service de 5h ! »

« Oui, chef ! »

Boursin enleva son tablier lestement, pris sa casquette en toile et claqua la porte des cuisines en sifflotant, sous l'oeil jaloux des deux autres cuisiniers.

Il se retrouva sous un soleil de plomb. C'était l'été en Comté, et cette année il était vraiment très chaud et lourd. La plupart des hobbits ne sortaient pas après onze heures du matin , et restaient chez eux au frais, ou sur la terrasse du restaurant pour digérer, à l'abri des insolations et des coups de soleil.

Boursin avait quelques heures devant lui, quelle aubaine pour un si beau jour ! Pendant que ces deux camarades nettoyaient plats, casseroles, tables de travail et sol, lui avait une bonne escuse pour flâner et surtout, aller voir le Père Magotte pour qui il avait beaucoup d'estime. Le hobbit rougeaud pensa une fois de plus qu'il avait drôlement de la chance de posséder un tel talent pour la cuisine.

Il sortit très vite du village et se retrouva sur la route caillouteuse et sèche qui traversait les champs cultivés de cette partie de la Comté, et qui menait tout droit vers la ferme du Père Magotte.

Tout autour de lui s'étendait des étendues jaunes et dorés, des océans gorgés d'orge, de colza et de blé. Trois enfants hobbits passèrent près de lui en riant, porteurs de filets à papillons. Le ciel était très clair, le soleil jetait sa lumière vive sur les champs qui en devenaient blancs, et les contempler finissait par donner mal aux yeux.

Boursin entama donc sa route sous un soleil de plomb, mais heureux. Ses pas étaient légers, ses pensées vagabondaient, et il se mit à chantonner un vieil air entrainant.

* * *

Il arriva chez le Père Magotte, une heure et demie plus tard. Le soleil était toujours aussi fort, et avait rougit les traits de son gros visage. Sa chemisette était trempée, il avait mal aux jambes, mais surtout, il avait faim ! Trois heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé, même pas un quignon de pain, ou une pomme. Autant dire qu'il subissait un supplice.

Les énormes chiens du Père Magotte remuèrent la queue de loin pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. Les molosses l'avaient pris en amitié, au fur et à mesure de ses visites et toleraient sa présence. Aujourdhui ils étaient bien trop endormis par la chaleur pour se lever ou même aboyer. Boursin aperçut le Père Magotte qui s'avançait vers lui en trottant, les bras chargés de radis.

«Voilà mon cuisinier préféré ! C'est ton chef qui t'envoie n'est ce pas ? Son panier est prêt, mais avant de te le donner, viens m'aider et porte moi ses radis, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main dans la remise » ordonna t-il en lançant les précieux légumes dans les bras de Boursin qui n'eut même pas le temps de répondre : le Père Magotte avait déjà disparu dans une énorme grange.

Boursin failli faire tomber ces radis, n'en revenant pas : la remise du Père Magotte était interdite d'accès, et personne à part peut être son commis et Madame Magotte n'avait le droit d'y rentrer, ou même d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, et cela, depuis des décennies. Beaucoup d'enfants (et même des adultes) avaient essayés d'y rentrer, par de nombreux procédés plus fous les uns que les autres, mais jamais, oh non jamais, ils n'avaient vu quelque chose ! Les chiens, le Père Magotte et sa fourche veillaient jalousement sur le batiment, et l'approcher à moins de vingt mêtres était déjà un record...

Les plus folles rumeurs couraient au sujet de cette remise... le père Magotte y faisait soi disant griller les malotrus qui lui piquaient des carottes dans ses champs.

Il déglutit et s'approcha à grands pas de l'entrée de la grange. Arrivé devant le trou béant noir, il s'arreta, alerte. Il entendait les grommellements du Père Magotte, et des cliquetis en métal, venus des profondeurs, mais ne distinguait rien.

« Bon alors petit, tu te décides oui ou non ? »

Le hobbit pris une grande respiration et plongea dans la noirceur de la remise. Ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec de la pierre froide, et il avança en tatonnant dans le vide autour de lui, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent aux ténèbres de la pièce.

« Je suis là, derrière la deuxième étagère »

Boursin resta stupéfait en distinguant petit à petit ce qui se trouvait autour de lui : s'amoncelaient des fruits et des légumes à ne plus finir, sur des tas et des tas de rayonnages qui montaient jusqu'au plafond de la grange. Des tonnes de pommes, poires, radis, carottes, tomates, champignons, navets, pommes de terres, haricots verts, petits pois, courgettes, thym, poireaux, fenouil, salades, poivrons, fraises, mûres, prunes, oignons, ail, fèves, cornichons, citrouille, concombre, potirons et autres s'entassaient, méticuleusement rangés par catégories dans des cagettes.

Il était dans un garde manger géant ...

Boursin tourna de l'oeil et s'éffondra sur le sol froid.

« Hé ho mon petit, pas la peine de t'évanouir, dis donc ! »

Le Père Maggotte était penché sur lui et lui assenait des petits coups sur le ventre.

« Je... la remise... légumes... pruneaux... » balbutia le hobbit en se redressant sur ses coudes et en contemplant d'un air béat la profusion de nourriture qui l'entourait.

« Ah oui, ça fait un choc sans doute... moi même qui y suis habitué... La plus grande reserve de nourriture de la Comté, ça, j'en suis sûr ! Et des produits frais et de très bonne qualité hein ! » dit le père Magotte en regardant d'un air fier une étagère remplie de chataignes. « Toi, tu es un brave petit, pas comme tout les garnements du coin ! Tu à l'amour des bonnes choses, comme tout hobbit, mais tu n'a pas la main rapace comme certains qui s'amusent à venir chaparder mes récoltes et piétiner mes champs de mais ! Tu à toujours été poli et courtois. Tu es le quatrième hobbit à penetrer ici ! Aha, ça t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ? Eh, mais, tu es allongé sur mes radis sacripant ! Les meilleurs de la région, des qui piquent ! »

« Non, les meilleurs sont ceux qui ne piquent pas... »

Le Père Maggote entraina Boursin vers une étagère remplie de champignons de differentes variétés aux proportions gargantuesques ! Des coprins chevelus, des pholiotes changeantes, des bolets, des psalliotes forestières, des petits champignons de Brandebourg, des pleurotes, des morilles et même des espèces inconnues de Boursin. Il avança sa main pour en prendre un, mais le Père Magotte lui tendit un gros panier en osier couvert d'un torchon.

« Voilà la commande » Il se glissa entre le hobbit et les champignons, et poussa ce dernier vers la sortie.

« Allez mon grand, il ne faut pas profiter de trop de ses merveilles ! Va porter ça à ton maitre, ne découvre pas ce qu'il à dans le panier,ça risquerait de les gatter avec cette chaleur et je te fais confiance pour garder le secret de ma remise ! Tu es un brave petit. »

« Oh pour ça vous pouvez en être sur monsieur Magotte, merci, merci de votre confiance ! »

Le hobbit fut éjecté de la remise, et ne vit plus rien pendant une longue minute, le soleil l'aveuglant. Il fit quelques pas, hagard, se retourna et regarda longtemps la grange, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles, puis se remit en marche, la larme à l'oeil.

* * *

Le chemin du retour fut plus difficile qu'à l'aller. Il faisait chaud, le hobbit avait dans les jambes un bon morceau de route, et cette fois ci il devait porter un gros panier de champignons. Il était tellement lourd qu'il devait constamment le changer de bras pour que ceux ci ne s'enlourdissent pas.

De plus, son ventre grouillait, tonitruait, hurlait... Le Père Magotte tout fier de lui montrer sa remise n'avait même pas pensé à lui donner une collation !

Il pouvait sentir le delicieux fumet des champignons qui se trouvaient dans son panier... Un parfum parfait, qui venait chatouiller les poils de son nez, ce qui n'aidait pas à calmer sa faim.

Quelle sorte de champignons étaient ce ? Il en avait aperçu des dizaines de sortes dans la remise, et il était curieux de savoir lesquels se trouvaient dans le panier.

Un immense chène se dressait sur le bas côté de la route à sa droite, quelques dizaines de metres plus loin. Boursin soupira d'aise en regardant l'herbe verte et moelleuse sous l'ombre salvatrice du colosse végétal. S'y allonger quelques minutes lui permettrait de reposer son corps endolori.

Il s'assit dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux d'aise. Un oiseau chantait au dessus de lui, perdu dans le feuillage épais du chène, et le passage des brins d'herbes entre ses doigts de pieds lui donnait des frissons de bonheur.

Tout aurait été parfait si son ventre ne chantait pas l'hymne de la Comté.

"J'ai faim, je mangerai n'importe quoi" grogna t-il en lorgnant l'herbe épaisse à ses pieds. "Bah, les vaches en mangent bien !"

Il ceuillit une pleine poignée d'herbe et sans même prendre la peine d'enlever les racines et la terre arrachées en meme temps, il enfourna le tout dans sa bouche.

"POUAH"

Il recracha le tout en s'étranglant. Se redressant il vit le panier posé à côté de lui, et le mis entre ses jambes croisés.

Il frola le torchon rugueux avec ses doigts trapus. Il pouvait sentir les formes et les contours des mystérieux champignons. Il resta comme ça quelques instant, à caresser les crevasses et les sommets de montagnes champignonesques inconnues, puis n'en pouvant plus, il se décida à soulever doucement le linge, dévoilant un odeur particulière, sucrée, la meilleure que n'avait jamais senti le Hobbit.

Ces effluves fruitées lui rappelait les champignons qu'il mangeait petit, après avoir passé des heures à les chercher dans la forêt, et les premières préparations qu'il en faisait dans la cuisine de ses parents. L'odeur lui rappela aussi sa première amoureuse, Fantine, et le baiser tout chaste qu'elle lui avait donné le dernier jour de classe, juste après avoir mangé un cèpe. Le goût et cette saveur agréable était resté sur ses lèvres.

Ce qu'il vit dans le panier lui fit oublier ces premiers souvenirs de bonheur, pour faire place à une extase incroyable. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu, et il resta ému d'admiration devant les plus beaux champignons du monde.

Des girolles. Mais pas de simples girolles comme il lui était arrivé de croiser sous les haies boisées de son grand père, non. C'étaient des champignons énormes, du pied au chapeau ils étaient plus grand que son tibia, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'étaient la couleur qu'ils avaient. Une teinte jaune éclatante, telles des boutons d'or, ou les cheveux de Fantine lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Il avança une main tremblante vers l'un des champignon, et caressa sa chair pulpeuse et épaisse. Comment avait t-on pu cultiver de telles merveilles ? Comment cela pouvait t-il existait ?

Ce qu'il avait devant lui était la chose la plus parfaite qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et d'un geste rapide il écarta les girolles de sa vue.

« Bon sang ! »

Maintenant qu'il les avaient vu, il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à les donner à Monsieur Céleri. Quel hobbit chanceux qu'il était, pouvoir posséder puis cuisiner de tels bijoux ! Quant à les manger... Il en eu un hoquet.

Boursin s'allongea près du panier et contempla ce trésor inesperé. Quelle déchirure de devoir le rendre, mais Monsieur Céléri et le Père Magotte avaient confiance en lui, et son devoir passait avant son plaisir personnel. Soit, il rentrerait la mort dans l'âme porter le panier à son chef, mais pour l'instant, il avait envie de déguster des yeux ces magnifiques champignons. Il se laissa aller à imaginer comment il les cuisinerait, les yeux dans le vague, à moitié fermés par le plaisir d'être allongé dans l'herbe fraiche, à l'ombre, à portée d'un panier qui embaumait l'air.

« Une salade de champignons... beaucoup trop commun. Pareil pour l'omelette. Un carpaccio, à l'ail, ou au fromage. Mais les girolles sont bien trop belles pour être réduites en miettes... Je pourrais aussi faire un poulet, ou non ! Les girolles, ça va avec le poisson, évidemment... »

Il faisait très lourd, des criquets chantaient, et Boursin finit par completement s'allonger, les bras autour de son panier comme il en aurait fait de sa femme ou de son oreiller, et commença à s'endormir en pensant à des turbots aux girolles, ou des truites aux girolles, et même à de la friture aux girolles...

Il s'endormit.

* * *

Un coup de tonnerre le reveilla en sursaut, et il se redressa d'un coup en se demandant où il était.

« Quoi ? Je... HEIN ? »

Le temps c'était considérablement assombrit, il faisait extremement lourd, on était très certainement en début de soirée et le ciel noircit annonçait un orage imminent.

Il bailla, s'étira et s'arreta dans son geste, en réalisant qu'il était plus qu'en retard pour le service de cinq heures du restaurant.

Il prit son panier et s'élança en courant sur la route. Le malheureux ne fit que quelques mêtres avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait.

Le panier. Leger. Trop leger.

Vide.

Il souleva avec horreur et rapidité le torchon et contempla fixement le contenu du panier.

« OH NON ! »

Son coeur s'arreta de battre, puis se remit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Les champignons avaient disparus. Les champignons avaient disparus, les champignons avaient disparus, les champignons avaient disparus. Les champignons avaient disparus.

Les champignons. Disparus.

Son esprit s'embrouilla quelques instants, et il se demanda si il avait pu manger les girolles pendant son sommeil. Mais non, non ! Jamais !

Il s'écroula sur la route et resta hébété, le torchon serré dans une main. Il vérifia son panier qui avait roulé sur le sol, et constata que non, il n'était pas vide : il s'y trouvait un trognon de pomme, signature du ou des voleurs ignobles qui l'avaient depossédé de plus grand bien qu'il avait eu le droit de posseder quelques heures.

Un autre coup de tonerre gronda, suivit d'un éclair aveuglant et des premières gouttes de pluie de l'été.

Boursin leva la tête, incertain, le regard perdu dans les nuages.  
Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue.

* * *

Dans un grand smial, cette nuit, lorsque la tempête fera rage au dehors, deux vauriens de cousins complétement hilares mangeront le meilleur turbot aux girolles de leurs vies. 


End file.
